Oneshot 2
by ILUVNHLL
Summary: Lily leaves the TARDIS without telling the Doctor
Oneshot

Doctor Who

The Doctor walked to Lily's room and noticed she wasn't at her desk like normal. He started to worry. It wasn't like her to disappear without telling him where she was going. The Doctor quickly walked to the garden, thinking she might be there. Lily usually was in the garden room if she wasn't in her room. The Doctor built it for her 500th birthday. The Doctor still remembered her face when he showed her. She was ecstatic.

When he arrived, he walked 15 yards into the garden.

"Lily! Where are you?" he called at the top of his lungs.

When Lily didn't answer, he started to panic. He ran back to the TARDIS console room. He started to press buttons when the TARDIS interface came on. In the form of Lily.

"Lily!" The Doctor gasped, "Starlight, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

"I am not Lily or Starlight. I am the TARDIS interface. I was activated when you entered the console room panicked," It answered.

"What? Whatever, where is she?" he demanded.

"'She is outside of my locating vicinity," it answered.

"What do you mean, 'out of your vicinity'? You are the TARDIS! The whole universe is your vicinity! Find her!" The Doctor yelled at the hologram.

It paused for a moment, as if were thinking. After three minutes, the interface disappeared. This really angered The Doctor.

"Does everyone have to disappear?" he yelled into the empty room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think where Lily would have gone. The Doctor and Lily weren't in the middle of a fight. They had made each other laugh just an hour ago. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of where she would be. His little sister, who shone brighter than any star in the universe. She was the only family he had left. And now she was gone too.

The Doctor pulled the video feed of the past few hours and quickly watched the sped up feed of the control room. He saw Lily and himself having a conversation, then they both left. Then an hour or so later, Lily came back into the control room. She checked the screen quickly, then grabbed her coat and walked out the door. It then stopped at the present video feed of a confused, broken-hearted Doctor, pouring all of his attention into the video feed. The Doctor stood up and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Why would she leave in such a hurry?" he thought. He kept seeing her determined face as she walked out.

"She said that she was going to go relieve all the stress from the last adventure. She usually went to her room and read things online from the 21st century. Not leave," he thought.

Before he could ask himself another question, there was a knock on the door. The Doctor carefully opened the door and was shocked to see the top of Lily's head behind two large bags of groceries.

"Starlight!" The Doctor gasped as he took one of the bags from her arms.

"That's me. What's wrong? Did I leave the oven on?" she asked, closing the door behind her with her foot.

"No, I don't think you left the oven on," he chuckled under his breath.

"Then what's the matter? You only look like that when you're worried," she paused, "Did I do something wrong? I only went to the store for some groceries. I found a recipe that I want to try."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was panicking about nothing. I didn't hear you leave and I thought you were still in your room and when I realized that you weren't in the TARDIS, I was really worried. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he asked.

"I couldn't find you so I left a note on the fridge. See?" she answered, holding the sloppy note she had written.

"Why would I think to look in the kitchen? You hate the kitchen. You said you would rather be turned into a Dalek than to ever be in the kitchen again," he said in disbelief.

"Well that was the old me. I regenerated, remember?" Lily said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course I remember, Starlight. I had a heart attack when you did."

"Well, you know-" she started.

"Interests change from incarnation to incarnation. I know, I know," he finished.

"See, I do listen to you sometimes," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" The Doctor smirked.

"Nothing," Lily answered quickly.

"Alrighty then. What are you making?" he asked, peering into the bag.

"Chicken Balinese, but I don't know how good it will taste."

"Well then, let's get cooking."


End file.
